The failure of an electronic control unit in a motor vehicle can impair the function of the system as a whole. In particular, the function of the motor vehicle can likewise be disrupted or the vehicle may become completely inoperable. An unforeseeable failure of the motor vehicle may lead to financial, time and health losses, for example due to accidents or unplanned downtime of the motor vehicle.